My Master
by Hikari Elfie
Summary: Jou claims that he hates most things, one of them Kaiba, but, after experiencing a different side of him, discovers that he might have been lying. Will Jou be able to get over the past? JxK yeah, summary sucks again.


**My Master**

**Me: Indeed, another story from myself**

**Runihura/Raises eyebrow/ **

**Me: Shettup….**

**Disclaimer/Beats off lawyers with stick/ NEVER!?!… Okay… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters… However, I do own… Uh… Alli!**

**-$-$-$-**

As if his day hadn't been bad enough. The Gods must be out to get him. It was the only explanation.

-Flashback-

Jou stumbled, still half asleep, into his Science class, "You finally decide to enlighten us with your presence Katsuya," Mr Blake sneered.

'God knows you need a little enlightening,' Jou half-heartedly rolled his eyes and flopped into the empty chair next to Yuugi.

"I will assign you seat partners for the rest of the year, people I trust won't blow up the lab together," Bakura and Mariku looked scandalized as Mr Blake singled them out with glares in their direction.

Jou laid his head sleepily on the desk and drifted his eyes closed. "Bakura and Ryou, Yuugi and Atemu and Katsuya and Seto."

Jou leapt out of his chair, now fully awake "B...But, you can't do this to me, he has no heart!" Jou claimed, pointing at Kaiba, who raised an eyebrow before continuing to type on his keyboard.

"Thankyou for the dramatic display, now move your seat next to your partner, and Seto, I must ask you to close the laptop and pay attention."

Jou dragged his chair dejectedly over to Kaiba's table, the chair emitting a loud squeak as it rubbed against the floor. The teacher winced at the noise and sent a glare towards Jou's back.

Jou growled quietly, sat down and noticing Kaiba's smirk said, " Whatta ya smirking at moneybags?" Kaiba resisted the laugh that threatened to sound out and replied, "I always knew you were a mutt."

"Fuck you!" Jou snarled, not noticing Mr Blake looming over his shoulder. "Mr Jounouchi, you have lunch detention for inappropriate language, I will not tolerate it in my class!"

Yuugi sent Jou an apologetic glance, which went unnoticed as he was still glaring heatedly at Kaiba.

-End of Flashback-

Jou was continuing his game of: 'Poke Kaiba With A Pencil And See How Long It Takes For Him To Snap'

The only reaction he had received so far was a very annoyed glare, followed by the continuing sound of typing.

Jou stuck his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he poked Kaiba with the sharp lead pencil on the arm, shoulder, hip and finally the stomach

Kaiba squirmed as the pencil dug into his side, shifting further away from Jou.

Said boy mentally cheered, at last! A reaction!

Kaiba sighed in annoyance, "What do you want?"

Jou attempted to peer over the other boys shoulder, "Whatcha typing?"

"Something a mutt like you wouldn't understand"

"Bitch Hole."

Kaiba flashed an amused smirk at Jou, "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Shaddup Moneybags"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and returned to typing furiously on his laptop without another word.

A loud ringing cut through the air and the students started filing out of the classroom and the teacher approached Kaiba and Jou.

"What is this? Neither of you even copied the notes from the board! And I told you to put away the laptop."

Jou smirked as Kaiba was also served a detention, 'serves the bastard right!'

…

Crap.

Jou also had lunchtime detention.

Which meant he'd have to spend another half hour in the presence of Mr High and Mighty.

Jou collected his books from his desk and slid past Mr Blake to get to the door, eager to escape the classroom. He quickly caught up with Yugi and Anzu, muttering under his breath about evil teachers and self-centred jerks named Kaiba.

"Seeya guys after lunch!" Jou drifted away from the two, towards Mr Blake's office. Yugi gave him a sympathetic look and Anzu gave him a disapproving one.

Not for the first time, Jou wished he were walking with his friends instead of heading towards a half hour detention. The fact that it was with Kaiba only made it that much worse.

Of course, at this stage, Jou was very much in denial.

-$-$-$-

**HikariElfie: Okay, not great, but it will do for a first chapter. Sorry for the shortness guys.**

**YamiSammii: Review or die!**

**HikariElfie: She means Please review and tell us what you think**

**Thanks muchly!**


End file.
